Haymitch's Games
by InkMarked
Summary: Its all a game right. It is all a game. They don't even care or give an F if we all live or die. It is a game for them, and therefore, it is also a game for me. I can play with people's feelings. They have played with mine, and I really don't care about hurting people. They have hurt more than I ever could if I wanted to.
1. Chapter 1

Its all a game right. It is all a game. They don't even care or give an F if we all live or die. It is a game for them, and therefore, it is also a game for me.

I can play with people's feelings. They have played with mine, and I really don't care about hurting people. They have hurt more than I ever could if I wanted to. Staying ethical? Yeah, right. Tell me that before I die for your entertainment just so you can see how ridiculous it sounds.

Chapter 1: The ripping

When I heard my name being called out I felt like laughing. It didn't feel real, my first reaction was to treat it as a joke. In the hopes that if I treated it like one, maybe, and just maybe, it would go away. But it didn't.

The silence that overtook the air was too much to bare, and I started moving forwards, towards the stage, without even knowing that I was doing so.

Everyone looked so close but so far away form there. There was no signs of respects, no signs of anything really. Just pity. Pity and relief. Relief that it was not them in my position.

I didn't even hear the name of the girl who was called after me. Everything was a blur, and everything afterwards was a blur too. I don't even remember saying goodbye to my family. I just remember the day in which I entered the capitol for the first day. It was full of people. No, not people. That would be a compliment. They were something less than people. Because people don't do that to others.

By then, I knew who the girl coming with me was. I didn't know her name though. I didn't want to. Not if she would die in the next month or so.

She had brown curly hair, and blue eyes. Probably the bluest eyes I have ever seen. She was fierce, and acted as if he was not scared. Except for the fact that she trembled in her every wound. I wondered how long would she last. Not long. Not possibly.

The careers were so much easier to spot. The tall kids with legs in their armpits instead of actual arms. I would never qualify to be one of them, and that was a good thing. Being quiet and smart has proven to be just as helpful, if not more.


	2. Chapter 2: the other tributes

The names were easier to learn, once you could link them with some trait form their personality.

Jack was strong, he reminded me of Jack Daniells form distric 12, he used to steal the food of smaller kids because his family didn't have a way to provide for him. "A person like me needs to be fed three times a week, not one" he would say to them before beating them for food. I had learned to stay away. Better yet, I had learned not to bring food to school, event though I would be starving later. No purpose to beat you if there were no trophies to earn.

The girl with balck short hair form district 5 was named Lucía. Don't aske me how the heck do I remember that name because I have no idea. I guess is something abot the fact that it goes with her face. It makes it easier to remember names if they go with how the person actually looked like.

The girl form my district, the one with brown hair? If figured I might as well make an effort to learn her name if I was leanring the names of other tirubutes. Particularly the careers, I wanted to learn as much as I could for each and every one of the careers. Her name was Helen. That was the name of our major's dog. It was a poodle. And having the hair that Helen had, it was not hard to associate her with it in order to remember it.

Charles was sad. I remember not being able to look at that kid. He was the youngest of us all. Black spiky hair, and innocent eyes that were bound to corrupted. Bound to loose their child-like traits as they hardened with the situation around him. I remember thinking there was no chance he would get a sponsor. Not being the kid he was. Betting on him was not only foolish, but also almost cruel. Why would you want to give someone hopes to attain something you know, right of the bat, that they won't?

I rememeber his name by associating him with Charlie and the chocolate factory. A sweet name for a small kid. He didn't belong to the games.

Then, there was Tanner, smart witts. Probably the wisest guy on our quell. He was form the district of technology. But his knowledge went far from just engineering related. He had some serious strategic thinking going on in the back of his eyes. You could see it in the way he would not show emotions. How it was impossible to even try to penetrate his mind, even try to read the smallest thing that he was thinking. He would totally block you out and observe you. He was observing everyone, and not sharing with anyone. Catching pattern and patterns after patters. Some of us would train. He didn't. Training would mean revealing something about himself, and he woudldn't. Mystery kid. He sacred the heck out of me. But also called my attention. Might make a good ally, as I also like to keep to myself. I guess we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3: You are already dead to me

"Would you kill me in the arena? If you could?"

Haymitch looked up the second he heard that question. It had caught him off guard. Maybe too off guard.

The person who asked it was a girl he hadn't had the chance of speaking to yet. Her hair was blond, straight and long; round face; even rounder eyes. But her eyes were black, dark black. Her skin was tan, and she was not really lady like. You needed only look at her to know she had experience surviving because even everyday life was a struggle for her back home.

"Wouldn't you?" he answered carelessly; with the same question she had fired at him.

"That's not allowed. I asked first. Would you kill me?" She said determinated.

This ticked him off. "Yes, actually. I would. Why does it matter any way? Are you trying to pick up a fight or something?"

The girl seemed disappointed. "You didn't look like the killer type to me" she said. "Maybe we could have been allies"

Allies doing what? Being hippies in the middle of the arena? The girl didn't get it. You were either predator or bait. "And that my lovely girl" he said while grabbing her chin, mocking her. The same way you would grab a child's chin. Because she was a child. Especially after such conversation. "Is the reason why you are already dead to me."

He had to admit it. It was cruel to say it. But he didn't want allies. What was the point of having one anyway. And if he would want that, it wouldn't be her. Not a wimpy hippie girl who dared believe what didn't exist. He wanted a strong ally, not an ally who would lead him directly to his destruction with such pure mindsets. The girl turend around, evidently hurt, and walked away with pride. What pride, actually? There is no way you have pride left after having a conversation like the one they just did.


	4. Chapter 4: A tipsy and too honest interv

Today it was the day of the interviews. The day they would present themselves to the capitol. The day when they would grab the interest of sponsors. In other words, the day they would sell the idea of themselves to some rich dudes in exchange for help in the games.

Haymitch had no idea how he would score his. He figured might as well wing it. Yeah, having a few drinks to loosen up, and then wing it seemed like the most viable route.

"Help me bring out our contestant from distric 12 everyone!" The interviewer said, and a round of applauses form the audience followed.

Haymitch stepped into the scenario while the lights blinded him. He wondering if he had ever seen so many people in one place. He must have looked like an idiot doing so, becaue the laughter of the audience nad the interviewer was what brought him back form his awe.

"He is not used to this" the interviewer said carismatically to the audience while indicating towards Haymithch.

"No, I am certainly not" he said. More to himself than to anyone else. However, the microphone in his attire magnified his words, and the audience erupted in laughter. This was the art of sarcasm. It had brought him far before. That was when, in a split of a second, Haymitch figured out how would he present himself in a winning and genuine way: humor. He was just going to be himself and use sarcasm to dodge all the questions.

"So what have you been up to Haymitch?" the interviewer asked in a friendly manner. "What have you done since you first came to the capitol"

"Honestly, food." The audience laughed again. "You guys serve the best meats. Pluss, I want to stuff myself as much as possible before I go to survival mode at the arena" it was surprising how naturally that came out. However, he could not help but see the connection then. How much he really was just like an animal being fed before sacrifice or slaughter. The fact that he was called 'tribute' only contributed to this. He went into shock for 2 seconds at the through, and had to push himself out of it in order to connect again with his surroundings. It hard to do, but being 'hard' had stopped being an excuse long time ago.

"Haha, I bet you do. I like your strategy. I would probably be doing so myself if I was in your shoes" the interviewer said.

"Oh, really? Haha glad to know" Haymithc replied, but thought 'If you were in my shoes, food would actually be the last thing in your mind.'

"So tell us Haymitch" the interviewer said. Who are you playing these games for. If you could think of anyone, who would you like to dedicate these games to?"

What kind of question was that? There was no one he could think would enjoy Haymitch dedicating his death or his murdering of someone to. However, the answer came to him fast, and the second it came, he said it. "my family"

"Aww, aint that sweet" the interviewer said. It wasn't. "But I'm talking apart from your family here. Is there a special someone in any way that you might want to dedicate this games to?"

"There really isn't. But looking at the fact that I will probably die in the next month or son, then sure, I have someone to dedicate the games to" He said confidently. Irony had taken over him. Couldn't consider his surroundings to be serious any more. The audience erupted in laughter and scandalous sounds.

Haymitch looked directly to the camera for this. Owning the moment. Owning the entire situation. "Lisa Estevens, you have the ugliest eyes I have ever seen in my entire life." He said. Emphasis in the 'life' word. "You have the widest hands too, " he continued. "Your face is pale as heck and the many freckles that you have almost look like acne" the words were rolling at this point, why would he care anymore? "Your hair is so curly and SO frizzy, it would be the most epic afro I have ever seen if you ever decide to cut it short, and you are so skinny we all can see your bones." He paused, not sure how to precede.

The audience had gone quiet.

"But you are fighter" he admitted. "you have such a personality, and tough attitude: I admire your guts girl. You have more guts that I ever had. And you are smart. You will go far girl. You are ugly, but I have had a crush on you since three years a go. Not a huge crush, don't make yourself any illusions. Just a small one." The silence in the audience continued. They were grasping each and every one of Haymitch words by then. "Anyway" he started wrapping up, " take care. I hope to see you soon. Or eventually. If not, I'll see you in the afterlife" By the time he said this, a knot had formed in his throat. He passé the mic to the interviewer, and he knew better than to continue asking questions.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Haymitch from district 12!" he wrapped up. Haymitch exited the scenarion as fast as he could. It was almost a sprint.

"Hey, what happened there man?" one of the people form his prep team asked the second Haymitch reached backstage, but Haymitch ran passed him. He could not make it to the bathroom before throwing up. So much for a good interview.

Little did he knew that Katniss would also rely on her sarcasm to defend herself form the interview questions years later. Little did he knew Petta would be asked the same question as he did.


	5. Chapter 5 interview of other tirbutes

Haymitch spent most of the next day watching interview re-runs. He wanted to learn as much as possible form the other contestants.

Tanner's was good. He would definitely get a sponsor. He looked mature, calm, smart, and something in his eye reveled that he was wicked. It gave Haymitch and eerie feeling. Didn't know if Tanner would prove to be useful or even trustworthy in the future. Either a great ally, or the scariest enemy.

"So what are the chances of you getting picked during the ripping eh Tanner?" the interviewer asked. Tanner laughed, as if that was a joke. "Well I guess if I got picked for this is for something" he answered confidently.

"Wait wait what do you mean by that? Are you telling me that you believe in destiny and all of that nonsense" the interviewer asked. NOW, Tanner laughed. This time it was real.

"Not a chance I believe any of that bull crap" he said "what I'm trying to say here is that if I got picked its because there already is a winner. No chance I will let any of those other tributes slaughter me. Not in a million years"

"Don't worry Tanner. We don't expect you to" the interviewer added. "So can you tell us which is your strategy again?"

Tanner smiled mischievously. "Witts" he said simply. "Its what separates man from animals, and it is what has made the capitol triumph over nature. If the can't think right they can't survive. If they can't survive, I win. It's as simple as that"

"You sound pretty confident"

"Oh, I am. Its just a matter of time before the other tributes fall, one by one. Chances are, I won't have to do most of the killing anyway." He said.

"But if you had to through, what would you choose. Which is your strengh? The knife? Bow and arrow?"

"Well anything heavy enough to smack them hardly actually. I such at bow and arrow, but I'm good at hiting. It all depends on what parts of their body you aim for. If you go for the stomach, head, neck, and others, you are guaranteed to hold them injured for at least a few seconds. This gives you the chance to strike again"

Haymithc observed Tanner as he spoke. Scaed. He would have to keep an eye on that kid.

He skiped the interview of the girl with round black eyes and blond hair. Or at least made a mental not to watch it later.

Jacks was next. He had not been mistaken when he judeged him to be all muscles and no brain. Same as Jack Daniells. The name was now almost an irony in a way. His laughter was ugly, as an echo without life. It was face. But, more over, you could telll it was fake. I think no one in the entirie audience who coiuldn't tell it was fake. If you were going to pretend, at least make an effort to fool whoever you want to fool, right? You would think that cam inside fo the 'common sense' package that even dongs had. No brains needed to figure that one out man, but apparently it wasn't.

The questions they asked Jack were not useful. Where is your faovirte part to train at? What is your strategy? (strengh of course, not revealing anything new there), and finally. THE question. The question they were apparently asking everyone but Tanner: Who are you playing for. In case of Jack…His district. Yes, I know that iskind of sweet, but also kind of lme. If you don't have one person to go for, you go for the entirety of them. It is the same as answering the question, without answering it really. I would actually have through that was a smart move, if it wasn't Jack speaking, or if he had not use the enthusiastic strong tone of voice that he used. Kind of like a wild cave man or a monser.

There was a knock on the door and Haymitch turn off the TV instantly.

"Come in!" he called out.


End file.
